1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to raised floor systems and more particularly to a cable support assembly for use in connection with a raised floor system.
2. Description of Related Art
Raised floor systems have been developed to provide the additional utility space needed in various different conduit or cable intensive environments where the original construction did not provide adequate means of accommodating the vast amount of conduit or cable. For example, probably the most common environment requiring vast amounts of additional protected space is for large computing systems. Such installations were typically made in facilities which simply were not designed to accommodate the vast amount of cable runs required to operate the typical large computer system. Other applications where additional utility space is required include mechanical systems, e.g., heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems.
A common problem experienced in utilizing raised floor systems is maintaining organization of the various cables, conduits, pipes, etc. which are routed beneath the floor system. One solution to this problem is to provide a cable tray system beneath the floor panels of the raised floor to contain and direct cables along their respective pathways. An example of such a cable tray system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,095 which issued on Jun. 24, 1986 to Chalfant (the xe2x80x9c""095 Chalfant Patentxe2x80x9d). The ""095 Chalfant Patent features a modular cable tray assembly which is formed from modular sections which include a number of different components all of which must be separately assembled to form the cable tray. For example, the cable tray includes separate straight sections, horizontal bend sections, horizontal tee sections, horizontal cross-intersection sections, as well as splice plates to connect the various components to each other as well as supporting the assembled cable tray above the building floor. Such a cable tray assembly is, therefore, independent of the raised floor system.
One drawback of such a raised floor and cable support system is the additional labor required to assemble the various components of the separate raised floor and cable support systems. In geographic regions with particularly high labor rates, the cost of erecting such a labor intensive dual system could prove to be cost prohibitive.
Another drawback of such a system is that the amount of space required by the structural supporting components of the two separate systems leaves less space available for carrying and organizing larger numbers of cable runs.
Yet another drawback of installing independent raised floor and cable support systems is the cost of procuring the materials required for two separate support structures. These additional labor and material costs can significantly increase the overall cost of installing a complete system.
An alternative solution to supporting cable runs below a raised floor assembly is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,932 which issued on Aug. 27, 1996 to Mead (the xe2x80x9c""932 Mead Patentxe2x80x9d). The ""932 Mead Patent features a height adjustable cable tray support system which includes a number of separate components which must be assembled to form the cable support system. Plates which support the cable tray are secured by welding or other methods to the pedestals of the existing raised floor system featured in the ""932 Mead Patent. Additionally, support rods are required in the ""932 Mead Patent cable tray support system, which support the cable tray on the support plates.
One disadvantage of such a system is the labor intensive nature of the installation. In particular, each support plate must be separately secured to the floor system pedestals and the support rods and cable tray sections must be installed. This combined with the cost of the material components required for such a system can add significant cost to the installation of the complete system.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved raised floor and cable management systems which require fewer number of components. A need also exists for raised floor and cable management systems which are easier to install than existing systems and which provide increased storage capacity and accessibility.
The present disclosure provides a raised floor system which overcomes the above-noted and other disadvantages of existing raised floor and cable management systems. Additionally, the present disclosure provides a raised floor system which requires many fewer components to assemble thereby resulting in greatly reduced material and labor costs to install a complete raised floor and cable management system or to upgrade an existing raised floor system with the presently disclosed cable support assembly.
In one aspect of the present disclosure a raised floor system is provided which includes a raised floor system, which includes a plurality of support pedestals; a plurality of floor panels; and a cable support apparatus which includes: a first elongated stringer element defining a horizontally disposed surface which is configured and dimensioned to support a portion of at least one of the plurality of floor panels, the first elongated stringer element being supported a predetermined distance away from a base by a first pair of the plurality of support pedestals; a second elongated stringer element defining a horizontally disposed surface which is configured and dimensioned to support a portion of at least one of the plurality of floor panels, the second elongated stringer element being supported a predetermined distance away from a base by a second pair of the plurality of support pedestals and channel section suspended from the first and second stringer elements, the channel section being configured and dimensioned to support lengths of cable thereon.
The channel section may be formed of an open architecture defining a plurality of openings therein. Additionally, the channel section may be formed of wire stock. The channel section may further include a plurality of support members extending from the first elongated stringer element to the second elongated stringer element. In such an arrangement, the plurality of support members are preferably maintained at a predetermined distance from each other.
The channel section may be suspended from the first and second elongated stringers by permanently securing the channel section to the first and second elongated stringers.
In another aspect of the present disclosure a cable support apparatus is provided for use with a raised floor system including a plurality of support pedestals and floor panels. The cable support apparatus includes first and second stringer elements, each of the stringer elements being adapted for removable engagement with respective support pedestals of a raised floor system such that the first and second stringer elements interconnect the respective support pedestals of the raised floor system, each of the first and second stringer elements defining a horizontally disposed upper surface which is configured and dimensioned to support a portion of a floor panel of the raised floor system; and a channel section suspended from the first and second stringer elements, the channel section being configured and dimensioned to support lengths of cable thereon.
In yet another aspect of the present disclosure, a modular cable support assembly is provided which includes a plurality of support pedestals; a plurality of cable support apparatus each of which includes: a first elongated stringer element defining a horizontally disposed upper surface thereof which is configured and dimensioned to support at least a portion of a floor panel, the first elongated stringer element being supported a predetermined distance away from a base by a first pair of the plurality of support pedestals; a second elongated stringer element defining a horizontally disposed upper surface thereof which is configured and dimensioned to support at least a portion of a floor panel, the second elongated stringer element being supported a predetermined distance away from a base by a second pair of the plurality of support pedestals; and a channel section suspended from the first and second stringer elements, the channel section being configured and dimensioned to support lengths of cable thereon.
In a still further aspect of the present disclosure, a cable support apparatus is provided for use with a raised floor system including a plurality of support pedestals, stringers and floor panels, the cable support apparatus including a channel section configured and dimensioned to support lengths of cable thereon; and means for suspending the channel section from the stringers of the raised floor system. The channel section may be formed of an open architecture.
In a further embodiment, the present disclosure provides a support apparatus for use with a raised floor system including a plurality of support pedestals and floor panels. The support apparatus includes a support bracket having first and second end portions being configured and dimensioned to rest upon at least a portion of a support pedestal of a raised floor system and beneath a floor panel of the raised floor system. The embodiment also includes an intermediate portion extending between the first and second end portions, and an article support member depending from the intermediate portion to support articles thereon a distance below the raised floor panels and a distance above a base.
A still further embodiment includes first and second support brackets each having first and second end portions being configured and dimensioned to rest upon at least a portion of a support pedestal of a raised floor system and beneath a floor panel of the raised floor system, and an intermediate portion extending between the first and second end portions, an article support member depending from the first and second support brackets to support articles thereon a distance below the raised floor panels and a distance above a base.
The present disclosure also provides a method of installing a support apparatus in a raised floor system including a plurality of support pedestals and floor panels. The method includes the steps of inserting a first end portion of a support bracket configured and dimensioned to fit in an opening defined at least partially by a portion of a first support pedestal disposed beneath a floor panel, moving the first end portion of the support bracket laterally towards the first support pedestal such that a second end portion of the support bracket moves away from a second support pedestal spaced a predetermined distance away from the first support pedestal, elevating the second end portion of the support bracket into horizontal alignment with an opening defined at least partially by a portion of the second support pedestal, and moving the second end portion of the support apparatus toward the second support pedestal such that the first and second end portions of the support apparatus are positioned in the respective openings defined at least partially by portions of the first and second support pedestals.